Tattoed On My Mind
by Natarle
Summary: and i can't get you out my dreams.. now i know that you're the dangerous kind.. and your smile is tattoed on my mind.. and i can't get you out of my dreams'.. ONESHOT.. after the failed wedding.. R&R ,


» I was so bored today so I decided to write this simple songfic. Hope you guys like it. I love this song so much, I was inspired to write something. (",) well, happy reading..

**Tattooed on my mind**

Everything's been different since the failed wedding. Months have passed and the whole of Nerima had been anything but noisy. The Tendo Dojo had been quiet as well, and The Tendos and Saotomes, less Ranma and Akane, have been fearing that things will fall out of place sooner or later. Ranma and Akane never talked to each other a single time, much less argue. Though people have been thankful that they've stopped the senseless quarrels, it only lasted for a few weeks. As time passed they feared that the relationship cannot be saved anymore. They decided to do something about it and talked it over.

In her room, Akane had thought things over. 'Maybe it's better if me and Ranma would just stay out of each other's lives. Maybe things would be all peaceful. And maybe all these thing wouldn't happen anymore. I'm tired of everything.'

_Maybe you soon_

_Forget about all_

'Oh but things aren't the same anymore and it will never be...without...HIM. When I look back at certain times, I don't regret having met him at all. I had fu, and yes trouble and difficulty, when he's around but all the times he's been there for me have covered it all up.'

_Or maybe you'll miss it like I do_

_But one thing's for sure_

_I'm all knocked out_

_I spend too much time thinking of you_

'Oh no, what am I thinking now? Yes, I have admitted to myself that I lo-like my stupid fiancé, oh, alright, I admit, I love him. But I'm just too scared of what might happen if I confess, or even show signs of how I feel. Fist of all, I don't want us to get married, not yet. If our father knew about this they'd get us to the nearest church and have us married. Second, I've got a serious problem with his other fiancés. They'd get me for that, they'll never leave us alone. And of course, Ranma. How does he feel about me? What if he.. doesn't like me at all. He said countless times that I'm an uncute tomboy, how could he feel the same way? I'm too scared now. What should I do?'

_And I can't get you out of my dreams_

_Now I know you're the dangerous kind_

_And your smile is tattooed on my mind_

_'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams_

Ranma paced in his room, not quite sure of what to do next. He wanted to talk to Akane so badly but was too afraid of what she'd say. "HA! Me? Afraid? No Way!" But he shuddered at the thought of Akane' image – aura blazing, eyes glaring, mallet in hand, ready to pound him to orbit. 'Or maybe I am.. This is not right. Especially for a martial artist like me. Why would a simple thing like talking to your fiancé be so hard?'

_I don't wanna write_

_I don't wanna call_

_I would not know what to say_

'Oh ok, so I might not be sure what to tell her. I don't know how to put things correctly. What if I mess up? I'd be the first human satellite and I would never want that. How do I approach her? How would I start? What do I say? Would she get mad? Would she...cry? Again? I saw her once, don't know what she's crying about that time. But the thought of Akane crying, especially if I caused it, is too much for me to handle. I care too much. Ok, that was unexpected. I care? Kami-sama, I do care, more than I should. I came to the realization that I love her.'

_It should be you_

_That's how I want it to be_

_Tell me you feel the same way_

'But does she love me too? Or even like me, for that matter? What am I thinking? I'm gonna die if I tell her. Pops and Mr. Tendo would get us married at once, Ryouga's gonna kill me, Kuno... never mind Kuno... and the other girls... they'd be after Akane. How will I do things? I'm going crazy just thinking about her! Kami!' Ranma paced some more and hopped out of his window and on to the roof. He had made his decision. 'I'm gonna tell her. I can't take this anymore.'

_And I can't get you out of my dreams_

_Now I know you're the dangerous kind_

_And your smile is tattooed on my mind_

_'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams_

Akane was sitting on her bed, legs folded on to her chest with her arms hugging them. Uncertainty just filled her thought that moment. She needed to breathe. Suddenly, a light tap was heard from her window and a pigtailed martial artist hung upside down from the roof. Akane smirked at her fiancé and opened her window.

"What are you doing there? Come in." Akane motioned for him to enter but he grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk. I wanted to tell you something. But not in there. Let's get you up here on the roof." Ranma climbed down to Akane's room.

Before Akane had the chance to ask what this was about, Ranma carried her off to the roof. He gently placed her down and nervously looked at her face. "She's beautiful." Ranma mumbled in his breath.

"Were you saying anything Ranma? And what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about... er... things. I've been thinking a lot lately...about what happened... about us." Ranma tore his eyes away from Akane's. He didn't want to show that much. He knew his eyes were betraying him, yet again, and showing his feelings toward the girl. "You're probably mad, or something, right now, and you probably don't want to talk about it but," Ranma gathered his courage to look Akane in the eyes, "I'm tired of everything."

"I understand perfectly. You know, I've been thinking about things too. And I'm tired of things too. So I really understand if you'd want to... stay away."

_Oh yesterday_

_I was feeling safe_

_All I do today_

_is trying to be brave_

Akane fell down on her knees and began to cry. She never felt so much pain all her life. It pierced through her heart, she's given up all her resolution to put up a mask, she decided to show her weakness to him. It's only him. Yeah, only Ranma. Now all he can see is the little child that she is, always was, hidden through all the words and actions of courage. She wasn't scared to cry anymore. She felt too much pain to even care.

"Akane, why are you crying? And what is it about me staying away? And from you?" Ranma took a step forward to Akane's trembling form. He kneeled in front of her. "That will be the last thing I'll ever do."

The next thing Akane knew was she felt warm, no, someone warm was holding her, tight. Ranma's arms encircled her and she gripped his shirt firmly. "I love you too much to leave you, Akane."

Akane's eyes shot open. 'He loves me? Am I hearing things or is he really... no... it can't be... not Ranma.' She looked up to see him staring down at her. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch it."

"Which part?" "You know which part I'm talking about." Ranma leaned in so that their faces were only inches apart. He wanted to kiss her. She did too. But before he closed the gap between their lips, he whispered ever so clearly: "I love you too much to leave you, Akane." And he caught her lips with his own. It was a sweet and gentle kiss but everything they had felt for each other was conveyed through it.

_And no melody can seem to soothe my mind_

_Now I curse you for being_

_So sweet and so kind_

Ranma held Akane close to him and Akane too encircled her arms around his waist. "I love you too. Ranma, what was it about you being tired of everything?"

"Oh, that? I was tired of the fiancé trouble, the annoying suitors, pops, the forced marriage. Honestly, I don't wanna get married...yet. Besides, if I'll marry you I wanted it to be of our own volition, not anyone else's."

"So you mean to say you're marrying me?" Akane looked up at Ranma.

"If you want to. I really wanted to marry you but I didn't want to force you to it. So what do you say, will you marry me?"

A smile crept on Akane's tender face. "Hai! I'd be happy to."

_And I can't get you out of my dreams_

_Now I know you're the dangerous kind_

_And your smile is tattooed on my mind_

_'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams_

It was a happy ending for both of them. Now how to rid of the nuisance in their lives? Hmmm...

As the couple held each other on the roof, the family had finished talking about their 'plan' to get Ranma and Akane together. Little did they know, the two had found a way to get thing done by themselves.

_Yes I know you're tattooed_

_On my mind you're tattooed_


End file.
